vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
South Dakota
The flag of the state of South Dakota is a field of sky blue charged with a navy blue and white version of the state seal in the center, surrounded by gold triangles representing sun rays, surrounded in turn by inscriptions in gold sans-serif capitals of "SOUTH DAKOTA" on top and "THE MOUNT RUSHMORE STATE" (the state nickname) on the bottom. The first flag of South Dakota, adopted in 1909, consisted of a golden sun surrounded by the words "SOUTH DAKOTA" and "THE SUNSHINE STATE" on a blue field. In 1963, the seal was added, and in 1992, the inscription on the bottom was changed to the current one. 2012 proposal In January 2012, Representative sponsored a bill to adopt a new design for the state flag based on artwork by from . Hunhoff introduced the bill on January 25, 2012; on February 6, the bill was amended to create the South Dakota State Flag Commission, which would have solicited submissions from the public for new flag designs and selected one to be considered by the 2013 legislature as the new state flag. Immediately after being amended, the bill was "deferred to the 41st legislative day". Since the South Dakota legislative session is only 40 days long, this type of deferral effectively kills legislation. Proposals for a New Flag of South Dakota Shown below are designs that have been proposed for a new flag of South Dakota. SD Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|SD Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" SD Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|SD Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" SD Proposed Flag Multiple Proponents.png|SD Flag Proposal - Multiple Proponents SD Proposed Flag lyly.png|SD Proposed Flag "Lyly" SD Proposed Flag Dutchie.PNG|SD Proposed Flag "Dutchie" SD Flag Proposal Patrick Genna and Michael Rudolf.jpg|SD Flag Proposal "Patrick Genna and Michael Rudolf" SD Proposed Flag Flaglog.png|SD Proposed Flag "Flaglog" SD Flag Proposal ah-sue.png|SD Flag Proposal "ah-sue" SD Flag Proposal The Kiat.png|SD Flag Proposal "The Kiat" SD Proposed Flag Lord Grattan.png|SD Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" SD Proposed Flag VoronX|SD Proposed Flag "VoronX 1" SD Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|SD Proposed Flag "VoronX 2" SD Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|SD Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" SD Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|SD Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" Flag of South Dakota.png|SD Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog South Dakota State Flag Proposal No 7 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 22 AuG 2014 at 0950hrs.png|South Dakota State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 22 AuG 2014 SD Proposed Flag vexilo.png|SD Proposed Flag "vexilo" SD Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|SD Flag Proposal "BigRed618" US-SD flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-SD flag proposal Hans 5.png| US-SD flag proposal Hans 7.png| US-SD flag proposal Hans 8.png| South Dakota.png|South Dakota State Flag Simplistic Proposal. It used to be known as the sunshine state. I also noticed the number two comes up a lot —the slogan has two parts, and the state was founded on November 2nd — so I represented it with two large color fields. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. 41SouthDakota5theye.png|SD flag proposal by 5thEye Flag_of_South_Dakota_(TheMaster001).svg|South Dakota Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 south_dakota_new.png|Based on VoronX's design. By Libervurto. US-SD-JD.png|"Black Hills Sun" - South Dakota proposal by james Dignan, October 2015 Z.png|"Future Growth" Shows Native American imagery as well as elements from the current flag. By Ross Hettinger. south dakota faile4.png|South Dakota Pure White Medicine Wheel on a Faile Field.Using a redraw of the Artist Faile's American Art pattern the MW is drawn only in white. The star is a carry over gold colour. Design by Rotten Ali. South Dakota - Buffalo and Lakota.jpeg|South Dakota state flag proposed by Ken Morton. A simple bicolor in which black represents the buffalo and red the Lakota Sioux. (Also the flag of the now defunct, Kingdom of Wurttemberg.) ED1EBFF5-6277-4CC2-85EA-E4CC4B959719.png|Dick Termes designed proposal Southdakota.png|"Black Hills Flag" by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) South Dakota New Flag.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" South Dakota New Flag 3.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" South Dakota New Flag 4.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 3" South Dakota New Flag 14.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 4" South Dakota New Flag 15.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 5" South Dakota New Flag 16.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 6" South Dakota New Flag 17.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 7" South Dakota New Flag 19.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 8" South Dakota New Flag 20.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 9" South Dakota New Flag 21.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 10" South Dakota New Flag 12.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 11" South Dakota New Flag 13.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 12" South Dakota New Flag 10.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 13" South Dakota New Flag 11.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 14" South Dakota New Flag 8.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 15" South Dakota New Flag 9.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 16" South Dakota New Flag 18.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 17" South Dakota New Flag 2.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 18" South Dakota New Flag 5.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 19" South Dakota New Flag 6.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 20" South Dakota New Flag 7.png|SD Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 21" Proposal flag south dakota shine.svg|Proposal "shine" for a flag for South Dakota. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) SD_3b.png|Sun taken directly from current flag; yellow, black, and white stripes to symbolize SD's gold, Black Hills, and peace between peoples. SD_15.png|Sun taken directly from current flag; 9 stripes of white, black, and gold symbolize SD's 9 main native tribes. SD_17b.png|Wide black stripe at hoist w/yellow fimbriation for sun shining on Black Hills SD_17a.png|Same as above, with the inclusion of a howling coyote, SD state animal SD_17d.png|This version has 9 stripes, alternating grey and black. Four grey stripes for the four heads of Mt Rushmore; 9 total stripes for the 9 main native tribes of SD SD_17c.png|Same as above but with coyote silhouette SD_17e.png South Dakota - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) South Dakota Results s.png|Results of the Competition between 313 designs during the month of December 2019. Category:South Dakota Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History